Bad Egg
by IcecreamSyndrome
Summary: Oneshot: Ever wonder why the Daycare Man asks you if you want the egg after you breed your Pokemon? One girl is about to find out why... *Part one of a trilogy*


Bad Egg

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Pokemon! Me! I rule! *wakes up* Crap!  
Seriously though, I dont own Pokemon, its characters, ect., and likely never will.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"You do want it, don't you?"-Daycare Man

Why wouldn't I?

Sometimes…you don't…

"Just take it!" the Trainer begged, shoving the Pokemon egg into the Daycare Man's arms. "Please!" The Daycare Man scratched his head. Who wouldn't want their own Pokemon egg? "Please!" the Trainer begged again, sweat dripping down his face. "Please, just take it away!"

"Well…alright, if you truly don't want it, I suppose…" the Daycare Man began, but the Trainer had already dashed out the door and out of sight.

"How much further to Goldenrod?" Kris asked no one in particular, eyes glued to the Town Map. She had already obtained two badges and the promise of winning her third just wouldn't stop nagging her. Moments later she tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. "Ow!" she moaned, putting a hand to her knee where a few drops of blood stood out on her pale skin. "Great," she muttered. "I knew I should have worn longer pants!" She looked up and noticed the Daycare. "Well, maybe they have some band aids," Chris sighed, standing and heading into the building. If she had only known what was about to befall her, she would have done well to avoid the Daycare at all costs…

"Hello, I'm the Daycare Man! Would you like us to…oh my! You're bleeding!" He hurried and grabbed the first-aide-kit from the next room, apologizing repeatedly to the blue haired girl for the misunderstanding.

"Its fine," Kris laughed, as the man proceeded to bandage her knee. "I was just on my way to Goldenrod when I tripped."

"You're a Trainer?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah! I'm going to challenge the gym for my third badge!" Kris replied with a smile.

"Then perhaps you'd like a Pokemon egg? My wife and I, we were raising some Trainers Pokemon when we discovered it, but the Trainer didn't want it. Would you want it, perhaps?"

Kris frowned. Who wouldn't want a new Pokemon? "I'd love it!"

"Excellent! I knew we could find someone to care for it!" He then headed into the back room, returning moments later with the egg and placing it in Kris's arms.

"It…looks weird," she muttered uneasily. This was true. Normally eggs had some sort of markings on them so you had an idea of what kind of Pokemon was inside. This egg was black. Jet black. "What kind of Pokemon is inside?"

The Daycare Man shrugged. "To be quite honest, I don't know. I've been raising Pokemon with my wife for thirty years and I've never seen an egg like that before."

* * *

Kris's heart raced with excitement the day the egg began to hatch. Finally she would get to see what kind of Pokemon was inside! She didn't notice the eerie glow radiating softly from the egg, did not notice the little growls coming from inside. The eggshell cracked open and a small pink Pokemon popped out.

"Igglybuff!" it announced, its red eyes locked on Kris.

"How cute! I'm going to name you Fluffy!" she cradled the newborn Pokemon in her arms and it immediately demanded food.

As the days passed and the Igglybuff grew in strength, Kris couldn't have been more proud of it. She didn't notice the fangs in its tiny mouth, did not notice the Pokemon eyeing her intensely, hungrily…

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! Fluffy! You evolved!" Kris couldn't believe it! The little Pokemon had not only defeated Chucks Pokemon single handedly, but it had evolved into Jigglypuff! Chucks mouth hung open in disbelief. "Thank you so much Fluffy!" Kris didn't notice the low growl that escaped the little Pokemons mouth, did not notice its eyes begin to glow a bright crimson…

* * *

As Kris prepared to leave Victory Road her heart swelled with happiness. She had done it! She and her Pokemon had concurred all the gyms and now, were going to challenge the Pokemon League! She didn't notice one of her Pokeballs begin to glow with shadowy light, did not notice as the Pokeball shook, once, twice, three times…

"Fluffy? What are you doing out here?" Kris asked the Wigglytuff, then covered her mouth in horror as its eyes blazed a fiery red. Kris noticed its mouth open to reveal wicked fangs, noticed the hungry gleam in its eyes, noticed as it rolled its tongue over those vicious fangs… "Fluffy! Stop! What are you doing?" Noticed as the Pokemon that was not a Pokemon began to expand in size, reaching up, taller and taller, to the ceiling. Noticed as its fur turned from pink to black, noticed as sharp claws grew from its tiny paws… "Fluffy!" Kris screamed in horror. "What do you want?"

The shadowy creature opened its gaping jaws and a low growl escaped, morphing itself into the last words Chris would ever hear: "Food."

Kris screamed and screamed and screamed. She reached a shaky hand towards one of her Pokeballs, but never had the chance to open it. "Fffluuufffffyyyyyy!"

The screaming stopped.

* * *

Lyra smiled as she headed into the Daycare, her Chikorita following happily behind her. "How are my Pokemon doing?"

"Well, we were raising your Pokemon and my goodness were we surprised! Your Pokemon had an egg!"

"Really?" Lyra exclaimed, her eyes full of joy.

The Daycare Man nodded, a big smile on his face. "We don't know how it got there, but your Pokemon had it!" his expression suddenly changed, becoming very serious, very solemn. "You do want it, _don't you_?"

Lyra was puzzled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Sometimes," the Daycare Man said, eyes full of sadness and fear, "you don't."

* * *

Author's notes: Ok, here is the new and improved version of _Bad Egg_, complete with line breaks! Yay line breaks! ^_^ I also changed Kris's name to its more recognized and proper spelling, as it apears in Pokemon Crystal. Hopefully its easier to read and follow now.


End file.
